Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a sheet supporting device and a sheet conveying device.
Description of the Related Art
An automatic document feeder (ADF) of an image reading apparatus is equipped with a sheet supporting device, and sheets to be conveyed by the ADF are placed on the sheet supporting device. Such a sheet supporting device includes: a sheet supporter having a support surface for supporting sheets; and guides each configured to be movable on the support surface in a width direction of the sheets.
The sheet supporting device described above includes: a sheet supporter; guides provided on an upper side (upper surface) of the sheet supporter; and sliders provided on a lower side (lower surface) of the sheet supporter. The sheet supporter has a guide opening, and each guide and each slider are coupled by a coupling member through the guide opening.